There are bullet traps for shooting ranges that have inclined steel slats, or plates, that change the trajectory of bullets to have a significant downward component. The plates are positioned in parallel to form a grille or louver-like arrangement. Both ends of each plate typically engage a frame holding the plate in place. The frame can be constituted by the thin walls of a cabinet, or a pair of mounting poles. These kinds of bullet traps are typically installed indoors where floor area is limited, since they are comparatively compact.
A frame of a bullet trap presents an area to a shooter that can cause a bullet to ricochet. This may cause damage to surrounding equipment, or even present a hazard to the shooter. This is particularly an issue if rifle ammunition, or other high velocity ammunition, is used. In addition, high velocity bullets may cause significant wear on the steel slats, as compared to pistol ammunition, thus requiring maintenance and replacement of the steel plates.
In the above described bullet traps, the bullets, or fragments of the bullets, typically end up below the steel plates. The scrap material may build up quickly and may require frequent maintenance for removal of the material. This is typically done by hand, and sometimes by some kind of suction equipment. The limited space for indoor installations typically means that the bullet trap is not accessible from the back, and that other equipment is positioned in front of the bullet trap, such as shooting targets or rubber blankets or mats for preventing bullet fragments from leaving the bullet trap.
Vibrations are caused when bullets hit the steel slats and other steel components of the above described bullet traps. If installed indoors, the vibrations are easily transferred via floors and walls to other parts of the building. Noise is thus generated in the building when the bullet traps are used.
Bullet traps of the above described type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,177, DE 202004005719, and WO 2009/035401.